1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus for sensing proximity and motion of a subject through a proximity sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in multimedia device technology have allowed a single device to offer various functions. For example, it is common for a single mobile device to offer a portable phone function, a Motion Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) Layer Audio 3 (MP3) player function, and a Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) function.
With the ever-increasing amount of functions, command input by a user has become more complicated. Accordingly, simplified techniques for providing a user interface are evolving. An example is a recent development of the sensor technology integration with mobile devices, which offers the user interface employing a variety of sensors.
That is, electronic devices now offer the user interface by sensing nearness of a user's hand to the proximity sensor and a proximity gesture of the user through the proximity sensor.
However, the proximity sensor tends to inaccurately recognize the user's gesture. Naturally, when the proximity sensor is used, a user requires correct recognition of the intended command.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method for increasing the recognition accuracy of the proximity sensor for the user's proximity gesture.